1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of an air filter, and more particularly to an air filter capable of filtering air dust in factories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally speaking, when facilities are working in a factory, a large amount of dust would be produced, causing breathing problems to workers. The working environment would be dirty because of the piled dust.
Thus, an air filter capable of filtering air dust to improve air quality would be necessary. Conventional air filter for the industry is mainly installed with a filter layer in an air entrance hole of a main body. A pressure fan would bring the air dust from the air entrance hole to the filter room, and the air dust goes through the filter layer. Finally, the fresh air goes out from an exit hole. A goal of filtering air is reached.
However, conventional air filter has only one filter layer. Users use cotton filters as the filter layer when they want to filter the air. But sometimes the dust is removed, and users want to use the air filter as an industry ventilator, users have to use a metal net to replace the cotton filters to promote efficiency of the industry ventilator and the lifetime of the cotton filters, preventing entrance of big stuff. Nevertheless, change processes are complex and time-consuming, and the inconvenience is increased for users.
Besides, when the conventional air filter is put to use, users could not see whether the cotton filters collect too many dust to perform filtering function by users' eyes directly. Usually, users would change the cotton filters when they find that the air filter is unable to filter the air dust, At the same time, users or workers have already breathed in a large amount of dust, causing influences on health, Moreover, skin keeping touch with the dust would cause allergy for users,
On the other hand, the filter layer of the air filter mentioned above is fixed on the main body by plural screws, Users would spend more time replacing the old filter layer.
As such, the present invention is arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.